Nakoa
Nakoa is a character in Horizon Zero Dawn. She is a Nora woman who left the Nora Sacred Lands in pursuit of a Carja captain who murdered her father. History Early History Nakoa grew up in Mother's Rise with her brother Yan and their father. During the Red Raids, Mother's Rise was attacked by a Carja unit led by Zaid, a brutal Carja captain. Hiding in their cellar, Nakoa forced herself to watch as Zaid mutilated and killed her father. Seeking Vengeance Nakoa was bent on vengeance against Zaid after learning he had managed to escape punishment for his crimes. When the Matriarchs denied her the Seeker blessing necessary to leave the Sacred Lands without exile, Nakoa left anyway, in spite of Yan's protests. Stopping at Mother's Crown on her journey, Nakoa was given supplies by her aunt Solai, who sympathized with her efforts. Nakoa finally tracked Zaid to Daytower, where he was stationed as a prefect. There, she confronted and attacked him. Feigning innocence, Zaid insisted that she was mistaken and had her released. Having no choice, Nakoa left, swearing to try again at a later time. However, her release was a ruse of Zaid's: once she was away from any witnesses, he had his men seize her and brought to an abandoned Carja military camp manned by his men to be sold into slavery. For her attack on him, Zaid frequently kicked and struck her whenever he was there. Associated Quests A Daughter's Vengeance Learning of Nakoa's story from Yan, the Seeker Aloy agreed to keep an eye out for Nakoa as she chased the killers from the Proving Massacre. After questioning Zaid at Daytower and escaping his trap at Lonesome Rock, Aloy tracked a cart trail to the outpost where Nakoa was being held. Killing Zaid's men there, she freed Nakoa and the other victims. However, Zaid appeared with more of his men, intending to recapture the freed victims and seize Aloy. Aloy killed the men and incapacitated Zaid. Finally able to exact her vengeance, Nakoa resolutely took a spear from one of the fallen men and ran him through with it. Nakoa thanked Aloy for her help, sharing the full scope of Zaid's actions as well as her plans moving foward. After parting ways with Aloy, Nakoa went to Meridian with the other two captives, intending to stay in the Carja capital at least until her fellow captives had healed from their imprisonment. She managed to send word to Solai (who later passed it on to Yan) about her fate. The Carja military did not seek retribution against Nakoa, acknowledging that they were wrong to doubt her claim. The Looming Shadow If A Daughter's Vengeance is completed, then Nakoa will join the defenses for Meridian Village, determined to fight against any army led by Helis. She can found, along with Janeva, on the lower left platform outside the gates. Personality According to Yan, watching their father's murder left Nakoa a changed woman. While Nakoa was willing to do whatever it took, even forsake her tribe, to avenge her father's death, the trauma from the event did not rob her of her sense of righteousness: she granted Zaid a quick death, and looked after his victims. This sense of righteousness pushed her to join Meridian's defenses, not only for herself but for all of Helis' victims. Like other Nora who leave the Sacred Lands without blessings, Nakoa is skeptical, even scornful, of Nora customs and rituals. She is openly scornful of the Matriarchs, although part of this may be out of anger, having being denied a Seeker blessing. She shows no tribal prejudice against the Carja, an attitude rare among the Nora. Gallery Nakoa Render.png|Model render Category:Allies Category:Nora Tribe Members